Of Light Sabers and Panthers met
by Sarra Torrens
Summary: Gargoyles/Mighty Max added in for mix, Dr. Sevarius leaving dead bodies and dark magick behind. How are the groups going to solve it. Rated M swearing.


_Dislcaimer: I donot own Criminal Minds. CBS and Paramount do. I own Lieutenant Sarra Torrens-Lee. I do not own Power Rangers, Saban and Disney do The Sentinel the Fly productions. CSI: Miami isn't mine. Rated M. Mature! Violence Course language. Use of Dark Magick. Songs will be listed in fanfic. About six months after Something Wicked. Anything else you recognize isn't mine, I just borrow it.(Season 6 for CM Season 2 Sentinel. (PR Dino Thunder) Mighty Max Bohobot Entertainment Gargoyles Disney _

Of Light Sabers and Panthers Met:

_Do not go gentle into that good night, Old age should burn and rave at close of day. Rage, rage against the dying of the light. - Dylan Thomas _

Sarra closed her eyes, as she looked at the mounds of paperwork, and groaned. She got over half of it done, and then groaned at the other half. She done most and then Aaron looked at her. "Go home." She nodded. "Yes sir." She said with a smile. She looked over at Morgan who smiled. "Go on I'll catch up." He murmured and she grinned, and whispered in his ear, "Don't work too hard, I've got plans for you." He flushed and she chuckled before she left.

She took her purple leather and brought it closer around her neck as it was cold and then she got a call. "Torrens." She answered. "Glad I caught you." He said and she groaned. "Jim." He smiled. "Listen, you and your boy going to come for Christmas?" He asked. "We plan on coming just after Christmas Day, Morgan wants to spend Christmas Day and day after, with his fam, and then we hope to come straight after that, if Cascade can survive another visit from the Silver Lady." He chortled.

Sarra grinned as she laughed. "Well, the Silver Lady hopes to sleep most of the holiday unless you have an emergancy, and maybe do some cross country skiing." She said.

Sarra smiled. "Alright Lady." She heard. She smiled then she went to work getting home after stopping for a present for Aaron, and Penelope, in different areas, and then, got herself some more things to wrap done, as she got a coffee and herself a book. She then got home, after she saw to bills, she got herself inside and made dinner, then she smiled as she got herself sorted.

Sarra saw Derek come home and she got him a beer, and he leaned over and kissed her. "Thanks, Darlin'." She smiled. "Anytime lover," "Oh, our New Year's plans have been comfirmed, you'll like Cascade." "No Paranormal activity, absolutely none." He looked at her. "Seriously?" He asked. "Good I could get away from it then, for a while." She grinned.

"What?" He asked. "The Sentinel, the Guide and the Sorceress, which is what Blair calls me?" "We'll see." She said. Sarra smiled as he came and scooped her up in his arms, and kissed her. A few days later and mounds of paperwork later, they were hanging out with the Morgan clan.

She smiled. She was having fun, and Momma Morgan smiled as she and Sarra exchanged some recipies. "And this is my mother's English pudding recipie," She wrote it down and the the one for the white sauce.

"Oh! This is wonderful! Thank you." Sarra smiled. "Pudding can come out as black as anything, and fall apart like crazy tends not to stay together." She said. "Very rich." she warned. Sarra grinned. Sarra felt hands at her elbow. "Morgan?" She grumbled. He smiled. "Darlin'." He said. "Darlin'?" She asked.

"There's something, I need to give you." Sarra blushed. "Derek..." He smiled. She looked at him puzzlingly, at his face, "D...?" "Dark Child..." He chuckled. She looked at him. "Derek Morgan just what are you up to?" She put her hands on her hips. Derek chuckled.

He got a box out from his pocket. "Morgan?" She asked. He smiled. He took her to the Christmas tree, and he got her to sit down and she smiled as she looked at Derek, he got to her knees, "Derek?" She asked.

There was a bright smile. "Darlin', you've brought joy and brilliance to my life," He said. She looked at him. "D?" He handed her the box. "D?" She asked. He smiled. "Open it then." She took the box and smiled as she opened the velet case. "Oh," "D," "Derek, I couldn't!" He smiled. "Your worth a thousand more." He said and she blushed full on and she moaned. "D..." She drew out the silver chain, a diamond, in the shape of an eight pointed star.

"Dear one?" She asked. He smiled. "Will you wear this, in acceptance for us?" She grinned. "Yes." she said. He smiled, as he put it around her neck. "Derek." She whispered.

She kissed him. The Morgan's cheered and she blushed as she looked at his three sisters, and his mother. He saw her blush. She smiled as he smiled, and she handed him something. "I never thought you could wear this...openly..." She whispered. He smiled. He opened the necklace box, "Oh, lover!" He said. She smiled, as he gave her a kiss and then put the necklace around his own neck of a silver shard of her Zeo Crystal which kept growing back every time she cut it. "Only one other person has this. A warrior, Joey Wheeler, of Dominion."

He kissed her. She leaned against his body, and he watched her sleep, she curled in his arms. _How beautiful you are? How happy we are together? _He thought. She thought of nothing, as she fell asleep, and she felt better, and grinned as she snuggled against him.

She felt better and she closed her eyes, as she did, she felt safe again. She felt whole again, and then a dream hit her. Not of blood or nightmares, just family, and being happy. She sighed against his chest and he was smiling.

She drempt of Light swords and Panthers, and Wolves. _Jim, Blair...but Light sword?_ She thought as she woke to daybreak. It was Quantico, and cold, and there'd been an inch of snow on the ground since they went to bed, after getting back from Chicago.

She streached and yawned and looked down at her man's sleeping form, and drew out of bed quietly and quickly and went for a turn in their gym, and then went and checked and did e-mails and made sure the coffee was turned on, before she hit for the shower. She was in travel mode today so she packed her shower stuff and made sure all their computers and tablets were charged and in the right packs, and cells were ready. She smiled as she had dressed in silver and purple, and got her purple long leather travelling coat that was warm and had protection magick or otherwise stitched in. She wouldn't go off through the metal detectors, with it 'cause the plates were protected too.

She grinned and she sighed, as she looked at Derek. "We're good to go, DC my child." She said and he grinned and came over and kissed her and she could see her gift around his neck. "Good." She smiled as she saw that and she drew out her star, and he smiled. "Good." he replied and kissed her again.

Sarra smiled as she curled in his arms. "The taxi is going to be here soon." She said and smiled. "Good." he said as they got their luggage ready to go. Sarra smiled as she closed her eyes, and she grinned as they went out and locked the door, and down the steps to the awaiting taxi.

Derek got her inside, and said, "Airport please." To the taxi man. "Right!" There was no time wasted and then they were on the plane going to Cascade. Business class. "Blair made sure the tickets were sorted as his christmas present to us." Sarra said and Derek muttered. "Hey it was a great idea, and I was not going to look a gift horse in the mouth." He chortled. "Jim's got something planned up his sleeve though, I'm not surprised if we have the entire Major Crimes over for dinner though." "But then it might just be Simon and his family."

Sarra snuggled into his arms and relaxed again as she smiled, she felt his touch and she felt better. She needed his touch today for some reason. "You okay?" He asked. She nodded "Just...thinking on Christmases past." She said and smiled. He kissed her. "Reid's with his mom this Christmas, we should get him to come over and hang with us, movie night, when we get back." He smiled. "Sounds good." She smiled.

She smiled and she closed her eyes, as he curled his arm around her waist. She slept and then an hour later they ate and then they were landing an hour later. She sighed as she got her feet on the ground. They got through security, and there was a bouncing Blair and an eager Jim waiting for them.

Sarra felt warmth from the two. "Dr. Blair Sandburg, Detective Jim Ellison, please meet SSA Derek Morgan." She said and the three men shook hands. Jim noticed the crystal around Derek's neck. "She trusts you enough to give you a piece of that, good." He said softly and she chuckled. "Jimmy..." She groused.

Derek smirked. "So where now?" Derek asked. Jim smiled. "Expanded loft, and then a tour of Cascade if you're interested, and a stop in Major Crimes." he said. Derek nodded. "Sounds good to me," "Silver, how bout you?" She nodded. "So long as we get some eating time in there, that plane does not serve 'people or Sorceress' sized portions." She grumbled and Blair chortled. She smacked his chest and he coughed.

Sarra smiled and he grinned. They went to the loft and Sarra smiled. "Phew...ye up graded.." "This is massive!" She said and he smiled. "We bought the three other lofts, figured it be able to make it work." "That way if we had temp Sentinels and guardian pairs, we could house them here til we figured we had so many." Blair said and Sarra looked at him. "How many have ye trained?" She asked. He laughed. "Over a hundred, so far." Sarra smiled.

"Good." She said with a grin. Sarra smiled as they dropped their cases, in one of the spare bedroom suites. She smiled as Jim got them to his truck and he drove, as he got Blair doing some of the historical and non historical repitore for Derek, they passed by the Uni, and the Pond. He froze. Sarra picked up the lament. "Blair died and resuccitated with the help of two Spirit Animals, A panther and a wolf." Derek looked askance. "How?" He asked.

"Unbonded Sentinel." The two in the front shuddered. Sarra grinned as they drove into the precinct's parking lot. Sarra felt more at home here, as she'd been a cop before and even Derek relaxed, as he wasn't on duty but he was 'home'; She smiled.

Sarra saw Simon Banks. "Banks old man." She crowed as she came into Major Crimes. "Oh, the universe is giving me a heart attack." Sarra frowned. "Simon, I'm not that bad." She groused and he came over and she felt him give her a hug. She sighed and relaxed and hit his chest. "Old man." She muttered.

"Old woman." She grinned. "SSA Derek Morgan, please meet Captain Simon Banks." "He and I served in the eighties, and made sure that we got Jim out of the jungle together." She said.

"And why the Lieutenant is still scared of Apache helicopters." Jim said and Sarra rolled her eyes. "Damn things." She muttered. "Damn whirlys of all makes." She muttered and Derek smiled. "No wonder she hated going in ours." he said and she shuddered. "Okay now that we established the fact that I hate whirlys, what next?" She asked as the group chuckled.

"Um...we got a call from Tony Stark." She raised an eyebrow. "What did tin man want?" She groused. "Just to find you, and to tell you he has a present for you at the Loft, non explosive." He told Jim who shook his head.

"Damn tin man." She groused and shook her head. Sarra smiled. "Alright so what now?" She asked as Blair smiled. "Dinner, and then out to the Loft, tomorrow we do some more touring." Sarra nodded.

They got out to eat, and Sarra smiled as she watched her friends get closer. Blair and Derek had cooking in common, especially weird food. "Well with all of Jim's senses, I didn't think cooking would involve more thought, but it does." Blair said. "But its all part of Guide duty." He said.

"Well, the sorceress has a touchy gut as well," She elbowed him in the side and he went "oomph" for her benefit. Then there was a flash of light from the portal that flowed infront of them in the loft, and Sarra swore and yelled, "DOWN!" Three people fell through that portal.

Sarra got her gun out and ready, and then put it away immediately. "Jim Blair Derek, stand down!" She said and she went over and helped the three people up. The first was a young kid, the second was a giant man in medival armour, and the third, was a...Chicken? No, Fowl. Blair thought.

"Norman are you quite alright?" Sarra asked. He smiled "Fine, Sorceress." She smiled. "Virgil, Max you two okay?" She asked. "Yes." they said and Virgil dusted off his toga. "Max, Virgil, Norman, I'd like you to meet Jim, Blair, and Derek." She said.

Jim looked at Norman. "Norman, you were in Peru, '88?" He asked gruffly. Norman looked at the man. "Holy!" "Yes, for a while trading with some locals for food." "Well met my friend." Sarra raised an eyebrow. "Okay not going to even ask but Max, why here?" She asked.

He sighed. "Virgil, what is it this time?" He sighed. "Dr. Sevarius." Sarra waved a hand. "Hold on a moment, you mean Xanatos's stupid bio engineer doctor?" "What's he done now and how many ways can I split Xanatos in two?" She asked. She ran a hand through her hair. "Hold Up!" "Xanatos, Sevarius?" Sarra smiled. "David Xanatos, the billionaire. Sevarius crazy doctor like Trask was. Experimentor," She groused. "How do you know them?" Sarra smiled.

"My friend Elisa Maza, had run ins with them." She groused. She sighed. "Maza's not going to be impressed at all that Sevarius is alive, she'll want him deader than a sea snake for what he did to Derek her brother." "By making him a Gargoyle, panther." The others looked askance. Sarra showed a picture of Talon.

Sarra sighed and asked him what Sevarius wanted to do. Virgil replied. "Work for Skull Master. Making deamons or monsters for himself, kidnapped people to do it." Sarra smiled grimly. "Shit this is gonna be fun." She muttered and she sighed. "Sorry gang." She said.

She phoned Elisa warned her and she groaned. "Okay, I'll get cleared with the Captains, and then have Goliath and Brooklyn come." She said. "I'll come as well." She said. Sarra smiled.

Sarra smiled as she closed her eyes, and she thanked Elisa. "Thanks Maza See ya soon." She said. "Okay group," She addressed them as she cut the call."This is what we got, Goliath and Brooklyn Gargoyles will come, thank god we got a good roof," She muttered. "The trio and Elisa can stay here." He said. Sarra smiled at Jim. "Thanks Jim. Oh, and Elisa's taken, Blair." "Jim." "Goliath." Jim and Blair looked at her. She nodded.

They nodded back they wouldn't try to hit on her. She sighed and then they slept and Elisa and the others reunited with her and her friends the next days coming. Angela came and met Sarra. Sarra looked at her in surprise.

Sarra smiled. Sarra extended her left hand and Angela smiled as she took it in surprise. "An old war wound." was all that she would say. She smiled as she saw Brooklyn and gave the red Gargoyle a hug and same with Goliath. He looked down at Derek Morgan. "Goliath, Derek Morgan works with the Behavioural Anyalysis Unit in Quantico, Profiler." "My current boyfriend, and current bonder." She said. "I'll be calling my Derek, Morgan, or DC Dark Child, and I'll call Maza's Talon." She said. The others nodded. "Will we see Talon on this one?" She asked Elisa.

Maza sighed. "Don't know I gave word at the groups hideout, didn't recieve word yet but that might change." She said. Sarra nodded. "And I know what its like to deal with old hurts, Elisa." Sarra reminded the cop.

Elisa smiled. "Thanks. That'll mean the world to them that they aren't crazy." She nodded. "I know what its like." She said, and Derek put a possessive arm around her and hugged her. "DC..." She grumbled.

Sarra sighed as he hugged her and he kissed the back of her head. "DC." She muttered and he chortled. "Sarra, we need some sleep." He said and she nodded. "Of course." She said softly. "We'll reconvene after sundown." Sarra said and she looked at Goliath. "Glad to have you here." he smiled "Wouldn't want it any other way." he said and he came over and hugged her.

"Ye look good old man." he chortled and hit her chest lightly. She smiled. "Old woman." he grumbled and she smiled. "Get some rest." He said and she nodded. "Aye, ye too, old warrior." She said.

Sarra smiled as she watched her friends 'rest'. She turned into her bed after she ate, and she sighed as she settled in with Derek at her side. "Was Jim ever yours?" He asked out loud. "Yes, once upon a time long long ago." She said softly. "I'm glad he's mostly happy. Blair's been good fer him." She said. She smiled.

The next 'day' Goliath and Brooklyn and Angela awoke, and Sarra had food for them, Sarra and Blair whipped up some grub for everyone, taking shares in the chores. She smiled as she helped laid out the food, and she smiled as she gave Maza a cup of coffee. "Thanks." She said and she gave her the first cup. Sarra had the second and Jim got the third, Sarra made sure the second pot was almost done, and made sure that Blair got the new coffee.

Sarra felt better and she grinned as food was consumed. She ate as well after she got a look from Derek and Jim. "Boys." She complained. She smiled as she felt his hands at her knots, and she felt better and she nodded.

Sarra got a kiss from him and she felt better, and blushed. "Any news?" She asked.

"Um, Talon, said he'd come, asap as soon as he arranged being hidden. Um...should have some time to get things dealt with." Sarra nodded. "Right, so what's next?" Goliath thought.

"Tracking down Sevarius might be a problem..." "We need to search abandoned labratories, and warehouses." Sarra shook. "Warehouses I HATE! Warehouses." She groused. Jim grinned.

Sarra sighed. She did an online search of how many abandond labratories were there and how many abandoned warehouses were there. There was about half, and she smiled as she curled her hand around her star that Derek gave her. "Twelve warehouses, six labs." "I'm taking labs, and Derek, and the Sentinel team." She groused.

"And me." Brooklyn said. Sarra nodded. "Air support." Brooklyn snorted. Sarra smiled. "And backup." He chuckled. Sarra smiled as she hugged him, and ran fingers through his long hair.

She let him go, and she curled in Derek's arms for a brief moment, and then heard a drop on the roof. Elisa smiled. "Derek, I'll go, he is my brother." She said and she went and found him and hugged him.

They reconvened. Then set off. Sarra smiled and relaxed as she saw the lab. She smiled Derek and she took point, Jim and Blair took rear, and Sarra got Derek to break the door down and she smiled, as she got her scope working and she looked at the lab in front of her and she was sick by it, but she was frustrated because, the place was trashed and she found the man screaming at her.

"FREEZE! Police!" She cried. "Who are you?" She groused. "I just sleep here." Sarra looked at him. "What is your name?" There was a pause and a "Clear!" From Derek and a "Clear!" "Clear!" From Blair and Jim.

Sarra sighed, "Name sir." She said. "Tobins." "Harry Tobins." She sighed. "Mr. Tobins this isn't a safe place for ye here." he nodded. "I know, The scary man left." Sarra cocked her eyebrow.

"A man in a white lab coat? How long?" She asked as he nodded. She smiled. "A little nutso and he kept muttering about Gargoyles and changed animals." There was a thump on the ground of Brooklyn landing, and he came through, "Lieutenant," She heard. "Wait out there a sec." She said and came out. "We're clear in here." Brooklyn sighed. "You should come over here." She nodded and followed him. "Brooklyn?" What the devil?" She asked.

Sarra smiled and closed her eyes, as she looked at the pentagram. "DEREK JIM BLAIR OUT HERE NOW!" She bellowed. She closed her eyes, and she smiled, before Derek got there, and he got her in his arms, and she swallowed the bile behind her throat. "Dark Magick. Evil." She swallowed. She started to shake.

"Lady." He said and he held her. "D...this area...makes me...feel ill..." "Goddess..." She shook. She felt better and sighed. "Get me away. Sevarius' been here, he is using magick warping magick...I will strip away his Powers." "Then I'll kill him." She groused. "Gods. This Power is making me hate..." She curled in his arms and shuddered. Brooklyn reached over and stroked her hair. He smiled. "Shhh..." She curled in Derek's arms as she felt safe.

"Wars is hours of boredom broken by moments of sheer terror..." She quoted. She shook her head. Derek got her out of there, and she smiled, as she curled in his arms. "This place is wrought with evil intent, so close, I canna understand how that the bastar'd is doing this." She groused.

He held her and she smiled as she felt better, he got her home after the others cleared the scene and got Mister Tobins to a safe house. Just in case. They ate, and Sarra slept and then woke up after dinner, and ate, and Derek stayed with her made sure she was okay and she sighed as she stayed curled close to him in his arms and she smiled. "Back to the Loft, I've got to spread out my 'work' and I've got to see what Tony's sent." She said.

"Thank you..." She whispered. He grinned. "Anytime." He touched her hair which had turned white when the Power was threatened at the scene had started to turn back to its normal red brown. She cursed. "Gods got to dye the damn thing again..." "Stupid magick." She groused. He looked at her. "You hate the magick?" he asked. She smiled. "Only sometimes when its dark like this." she said and she sighed. "Gotta go to the loft and see what Tony gave me knowing him its blades he knows I like the 'sharp and shiney,' as what my friend Buffy likes to say." Derek looked at her.

"Buffy?" Sarra smiled "A friend in Sunnydale." She said and that was all she said. Sarra closed her eyes and she smiled as she looked at the others coming.

Sarra smiled as she closed her eyes and she felt Derek's arms around her and she heard the chatter around what Jim and Blair were saying about this and wondered how Elisa was doing. "We'll check the other five labs in a bit. I've got to get armed first." She said.

Sarra sighed as they pulled up to the loft and saw the box inside, and it was wrapped in silver and purple her favorite colours. Sarra smirked as she opened it.

"Yep, a weapons box, I knew it..." She muttered. She opened up said 'crate' like box, and she whistled. "Goddess..." Virgil and Max and Norman were there also, as they looked at the box. "Silver what is it?" Max asked.

Sarra chuckled. "Sharp and shiney what I wished for." She opened up the extra package, and swung the sword in her hand. She smiled and marveled at the balance and the gems amythest rose quartz and carnilian on the pummelnut.

"One of the best christmas presents ever." She muttered and kissed Derek who kissed her back. She then looked at the box and snorted as she took the weapon out and handed it to Jim. "This one's yours." "This one is Derek's, and this one's Blair's and a present for Elisa when she gets back." She said.

Derek opened his and there were twin blades and twin guns. He smiled as the blades had the same decorations as Sarra's. "Nice." Sarra looked at Jim's who; when he opened it with trepidation, she started to laugh. "Oh, Goddess! Of Light Sabers and Panthers met! Goddess!" She chortled. She snorted and she took a picture of Jim and his new 'weapon' of choice. "Give it a go, dear one. Lets just see how good you are." She said. He did a turn and made Blair laugh.

Blair chortled and Jim hit the younger detective in the chest with his flat hand and caused Blair to cough. Blair opened his, and there were guns and blades, but more like axes, and Jim chortled. Blair rolled his dark eyes. Sarra couldn't stop laughing. "Alright gentlemen lets haul rear we got five labs to check out and check in with Maza." She said. They nodded and got three of the five cleared and the last two were the same as the first one. Sarra felt immensely ill all that warped magick, and she felt his touch as he held her and she curled in his arms. "D...this is aweful...DC...I...there were multiple people involved. At least six, if not more...gods." She muttered and he groused. "Silver..." She nodded. "Three at least female two male the other one maybe a hermaphrodite." "Male female." She felt sick.

She was pale when they got her back to home, and she calmed down and she got herself a bottle of her whiskey, shuddered got the coke, and poured. "Gods." "Not good this one folks, at least six, and whatever Maza can come up with, has she checked in yet?" Was the next words out of her mouth. "She's coming back." "Now." Jim said. She nodded. There was a slight bang on Jim's door and Jim made a note to fix it after the case was over. Elisa ran a hand through her dark hair.

"Crap. Nothing." She said as Goliath, and Talon walked in and then Elisa looked at Sarra and paled, "Shit. He's doing something dark isn't he?" Sarra nodded. "Dark Magick. Six, Elisa, at three different crimescenes he doesn't even care if they are found afterwards." Elisa swore "Damn."

Goliath nodded. "This is not good. Where else can we look for Sevarius?" he grumbled. Sarra stopped and then concentrated on the darkness that the magick raised. "Close by...warfs...Warehouse two..." She stopped as Derek took her in his arms and held her. "Easy Sorceress, I've got you." She scoffed. She felt better.

Sarra smiled and closed her eyes. He got her to bed and she slept and she felt better. They went after Sevarius three hours later the next night, and they found him experimenting on a woman, and Sarra got the blond free.

Sarra got her free, and Talon took her out of the room, Sarra was left, and Sevarius broke free of the cuffs, and took a gun from Maza and shot her. "NO!" Derek cried as he got to her side. Norman roared and punched Sevarius out, and then went, and helped Derek take Sarra outside.

Sarra collapsed in her lover's arms, "Derek..." He smiled. "Don't talk." She smiled. "Luv you..." He bent his bald black head over hers. Her eyes were bright.

They got her to the hospital. Norman looked at Sevarius as he held him in handcuffs. "Where is Skull Master?" He groused. Sevarius laughed. "Like I know where my employer is." He said. The Cascade people pulled him off Sevarius after Norman tried to knock him out.

Sarra woke up after surgery, and she groaned awake she looked at the nurse. "They are out there?" She whispered. The nurse nodded. "Rest." She was let into the patient room later and Derek and Norman took point Jim and Blair and Virgil and Max came in behind.

Derek smiled as she woke up. "Derek..." She groaned. "Here dear one." he said and she smiled.

"Sevarius?" Norman smiled. "Punched him out I did, resisting arrest." He grumbled and Sarra laughed. "Owies..." She groaned and Max smiled. He came to her and she hugged him. "Sorry dear one." "Didn't get yours this time." She said and she sighed. He smiled. "Its okay, we'll get him sooner or later." He said as the ever present cap was balanced on his head and he leaned over and hugged the Sorceress. She smiled and he hugged her again and she felt safer.

"I'm better than Lash guys, don't hover, I'm okay hell better than the last two missions..." She muttered and Derek laughed. "Sorceress..." He grumbled and she laughed and went "Owies..." Again. "I need some sleep." She muttered.

Derek nodded. "I'm going to be here darlin', Goliath and Elisa will stop by tonight after shift." She nodded. "Well, at least it wasn't as bad as some holidays." She muttered and Derek chortled and she hit his chest with her good arm. They were fine, and then she slept and was released next day and she stayed a few days longer with the duo Sentinel and Derek as the others left.

She hugged Max. "Stay in touch." She said and she gave the boy an upgraded communicator and he hugged her. "Almost indestructible." She warned. He nodded. "Yes dear." She blew him a raspberry. He laughed as she gave Norman a spare around his neck. He nodded, hugged her with a big squeeze and then the trio left via same portal.

Elisa and Goliath and Brooklyn, Angela had left the day before, wishing everyone well and safe journey. Sarra smiled at the pair, she called friends and Guardians, and she said, "Love you two, keep in touch, keep sane." She warned and Blair nodded. "Yes Ma'am." He said and the others chuckled as he got hit in the chest again. All was well.

Plans were made for the cop duo to come to Quantico for the following summer, if Jim could get the time off. "Should be interesting!" Sarra said as the plane landed and they got on and Jim groaned. "Sorceress, interesting means getting blown up, by our standards." She heard and she grinned. "Love you boys." She said. Jim just sighed as she boarded.

The End


End file.
